1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an upright type cleaner, and more particularly to a cleaner in which the mounting structure of a suction device is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are devices that remove foreign substances such as dust from surfaces. Vacuum cleaners are typically used in homes. Vacuum cleaners suck dust using suction force generated by a blowing device and then filter the dust through a filter. Cleaners are roughly divided into canister type cleaners and upright type cleaners.
Generally, upright-type cleaners include a brush assembly provided with a suction port, a main body rotatably connected to the brush assembly, and a suction device detachably attached to the main body. Here, the suction device includes a flexible hose extended from the main body, a handle connected to the flexible hose, and a pipe connected to the handle.
Conventionally, a user mounts any one of various tools, each of which is suitable for a different task, to a front end of the pipe to clean a ceiling or a narrow gap. The user then separates the tool from the front end of the pipe after cleaning and inserts the front end of the pipe into a cylinder-type support part provided on the main body in order to fix the handle and the pipe to the main body. The tools are then kept in a separately prepared space.